Godly Might
by AriustheAngel
Summary: The Teen Titans have fought many mighty opponents, but the powerful Mongul is beyond them. Even if Kori tries to defeat him she can only hope, until hope himself arrives... ( New 52 Starfire/Koriand'r x Superman/Clark Kent)


**I thought about writing a Superman or DC Fanfic since a long time, but I never had an idea with whom to pair up Clark. I could have written one without pairings, but I found that boring so I thought about it much. The obvious one I hate: I hate everything about Lois Lane and she is one of my least favourite characters in general. With that in mind I did like the Wonder Woman pairing more, but I did not use that one for two reasons:**

 **1: It is rather boring now that everybody uses it and it is even canon in the New 52.**

 **2: I feel like those two have nothing in common at all. Why should they feel attracted to each other?**

 **So I continued searching and FINALLY... I gave up. I did not find anybody compatible. I crossed out Maxima and most of the other love interests. I even considered a incestuous relationship with Kara or Karen. *shudder***

 **I gave up and continued with my life and a couple of days ago I watched Teen Titans vs. Justice League and relation hit me like a transport ship filled with trains thrown from the orbit: Kori! Although I had some doubts. Two to be exact:**

 **1: Isn't Supes much too old for Kori? Actually no. In New 52 Kori is about 18-20 and Supes is in his late twenties, about 28-29. I can live with that difference and they are both aliens, that (at least Superman does) do age differently and have a much larger life span.**

 **2: Do they have some things in common? Yes, they do. Both come from a destroyed planet and both have a cheerful and friendly character, but they both can be very powerful and righteous if you threaten their friends or anyone in particular. They both try to life among the humans and see Earth as their home. (Though it is easier for Clark as he actually grew up here and looks like any human.)**

 **I hope you enjoy this rather rare pairing. (I even think I am the first to do that pairing.)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Superman or any other DC-Hero or Villain, but DC-Comics does.**

* * *

She levitated before him and her eyes focused on him, but under her hateful glare she felt fear. The being that stood in front of her had an immense aura of fear around him and she shuddered as he turned his gaze at her. The alien tyrant Mongul was no enemy to take lightly and Koriand'r knew that, although the battle seemed lost for the Titans. They fought brave and they fought as good as they could, but he was far more than most of the Titans could take. Damian was the first to get hit and he was knocked out cold, so the Titans were down their most strategic mind. Then he beat Beast Boy, Blue Beatle and even Raven could not counter the powerful alien. Kori had taken a beating and she stood alone, but she still stood and she would not go down that easily... and the mighty being noticed that too.

"You fight well Tamaranean, but your efforts are of no use. I am victorious and you shall experience pain and its true meaning. I will kill every one of your friends as you watch, but for you I have another use. One of the few living Tamaraneans. I would rather make you a slave.", he stepped close and his gigantic form towered over Kori. He tried to touch her face, but she dodged and used her star bolts to attack his uncovered face, although the tyrant did not cry in pain or even made a step back. He just laughed.

"A fighter. I see.", he chuckled and lunged forward and hit Kori in her face. The impact felt like a direct hit from a train and she crashed into a building behind her. Strong pain shoot through her body and she tried to move, but her body did not obey. A cruel laughter emitted from the Conqueror as he picked her up.

"Do you fear me?", he roared with laughter as Kori stared at him terrified. She could not retort, because of his terrifying aura of fear. It was like her worst nightmare had achieved a physical form.

"You should. There are only very few beings in the universe that are not affected by my aura of fear. As a former member of the Yellow Lantern Corps I still can inflict fear in the hearts of the weak ones, as you are.", his grip intensified around her neck and she slowly lost consciousness.

She should not have answered the call. She should not have ordered the team to go on that mission, but she could have never expected what would happen. It seemed like an easy mission: Defeat the one, that attacks the city and get back to pizza night. Pizza night... she remembered her friends joking and goofing around. Even Damian had fun and she saw Raven actually cry tears of joy as Beast Boy fell flat on his nose, after Blue Beatle tripped him. Her friends would die... Their laughter would never be heard again and many would mourn their demise.

"I will not go down that easily, bane of worlds.", she spoke with a power in her voice that even surprised herself. She proceeded as her fist made contact with Monguls stomach and he groaned as he loosened his grip. Her hair ignited and even Mongul was astonished for a second and that was all the time Kori needed to attack the Tyrant. She drove forward and continued her onslaught on his body centre.

"I will defend my friends with every ounce of strength I have. I will fight until my last breath. This day is not the end.", she said as she punched him trough buildings and other constructions. They came to a halt and Kori locked down to see Mongul laying in the dirt groaning in pain. He actually bled! Blood dripped of his forehead and on his hand. He looked at his hand and a terrifying anger took hold of him. He gripped Koris neck and slammed her into the ground and he repeated the action over and over again until her body went limb.

"THIS is the punishment for attacking me! It would be better to destroy you now, because I saw that you are not worth the trouble you cause. Any last words Tamaranean?", he mockingly asked and he was surprised when he actually heard an answer. How was she still conscious? Kori mumbled something even she could not understand. She tried again and this time actual words left her mouth, but it were words she did not know the reason she said them or even know where she learned them.

" **In fearful day, in raging night, with strong hearts full, our souls ignite. When all seems lost in the War of Light, look to the stars, for hope burns bright.** ", she said surprisingly strong. That phrase made Mongul release the grip as he stumbled backwards slightly. His face had taken an ashen colouring and his left hand trembled slightly.

"Why do know this oath?! It is NOT possible!", he screamed as he charged Kori again. She was weak and could barely stand, but she would die standing. She took a deep breath. She did not imagine dying this way, but most people probably do not expect death. While Mongul still charged at her Kori prepared a last punch as she planned to at least do some damage before being disintegrated. The last second they collided Kori closed her eyes and she struck with all her might, but the punch did not meet something solid. She anticipated the pain of dying, but the only thing she noticed was the sound of a punch.

As Kori opened her eyes she realized two things: She was alive and Mongul laid in a crater and looked not really good. Did she do that? She stumbled back and collided with something solid and finally all her power left her and she fell. She expected to meet the cold floor of the street, but instead she was picked up. She was pressed against someone's rather large chest and she finally looked up to see her saviours face, but what she saw left her at a loss of words. Unbelievable shining blue eyes that looked at her worried were matched by a stunning handsome face and black hair. The man was very muscular and he smiled at Kori as he noticed that she was still awake. Only then she realized there was something on his chest she leaned again. Her eyes widened as she noticed a large "S".

"I'm sorry I'm late, but now I am here. Are you alright?", he asked concerned with a pleasant voice and she nodded. He beamed at her happily and Kori was thankful that her natural skin colour was orange or else he would probably see her blushing crimson. He was even more handsome when he laughed.

"Are you able to stand?", he asked a little more serious this time and she nodded as he let her go and lowered her to the ground. Kori was a bit disappointed. His body emitted warmth and she did feel safe with him around. He was the mightiest of earths heroes for a reason.

"Please take care of the rest of your team. I think Mongul will not stay down for long.", in the second he said that a fist drove toward his face, but with unbelievable reflexes and seemingly no effort he caught Monguls fist. He turned to face his opponent and the raw power irradiated from the Last Son of Krypton. Kori looked at him stunned as he punched Mongul again and a small shockwave made the ground tremble upon impact. Mongul hurtled through several buildings until he came to a stop, groaning in pain. Superman took off the ground and flew above the battleground. The setting sun illuminated the Kryptonians form and in Koris eyes he did look like a god. A god of justice.

Superman drove towards the grounded Mongul and connected more punches. The earth quivered under the force and Mongul was thrown through several buildings until Clark caught him again and smashed him into the ground.

"What are you doing here?! Why do you attack this city?!", he roared angrily as he threw more punches at the tyrant. Only a dark giggle escaped Monguls mouth and he tried to attack Superman again but he dodged and reversed into an uppercut to sent Mongul flying. Superman followed his body, caught Mongul by his throat and smashed him into the ground again.

"Answer me!", he ordered deadly serious. Mongul just smiled until he roared in laughter.

"You have no idea what you are fighting Kryptonian...", he told him with a smile on his lips. Suddenly he jumped back and took out a device. Superman recognised it but it was already too late as Mongul disappeared with a Boom Tube. Superman was confused. Why should he have Darkseids tech?

"Did you guys see that?", he asked over com.

"Yes. I will try to find out more, but Mongul did not exactly give us much to work with.", answered Bruce over the com. Clark sighed and used his X-Ray to find the members of the Titans.

He arrived to see that other members of the League had arrived. The medic teams took care of the team but one. Starfire stood worried over her beaten team. Her facial expression was one of guilt. Clark decided to help out and he landed besides her.

Kori was surprised as the Man of Steel appeared besides her. He looked at her worried.

"Follow me please.", he said and Kori nodded as both of them took off. They landed on a building with a beautiful panorama view of the city. Superman sat down on the edge and so did Kori.

"It is not your fault, you know?", he said gentle and Kori was surprised. She expected to get lectured by him for acting reckless or making wrong decisions.

"But it is! It is my fault that the Titans are beaten and hurt. I should have stayed and enjoyed pizza night. It is my fault... I was terrified of him and could do nothing.", she was at the verge of crying until he laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I did not see that. I saw a leader ready to die to protect her team. You fought Mongul, one of the most powerful beings in the universe and former member of the Yellow Lanterns. Most people would have been a sobbing mess, but you did face him. That is something admirable and without you the Teen Titans would not exist anymore.", he reminded her with a smile. She blushed again and smiled too.

"Of course you can say that, o powerful Superman. Nothing can scare or beat you.", she said and giggled.

"Clark."

"Excuse me?"

"My friends call me Clark.", he said as he offered his hand.

"Kori.", she answered flabbergasted. Did she just befriend SUPERMAN? Beast Boy will be so jealous. Kori smiled but suddenly shuddered. It was cold up here. Clark saw that and he took of his cape and wrapped it around her. Her face took the same colour as his cape, but she grinned nevertheless.

"It is not true, you know?", he said as he looked to the skies.

"What do you mean?"

"I do feel fear. I fear for my friends. I fear for my family. I fear for this world. There are many dangers for this world... me included.", he said without a trace of his former happiness.

"But you are Superman! The world's greatest hero and protector. How could you endanger this world? You saved it from destruction countless times.", she asked incredulous.

"With every step I make I could create a earthquake and with every breath I take a hurricane. If I one day decided to conquer instead of protect... who would stop me?", he asked and looked her directly in the eyes. His crystal blue eyes were filled with something she did never expect to see in Superman: fear.

"You will not fall.", she said determined.

"Why can you know that?"

"I just do. You will never fall, if you have a reason to fight. People believe in you, but not only the normal people. Even for us other heroes you are the greatest to ever life. You are what we strive to become. You are the ultimate hero and greatest role model. I believe in you. I believe you will overcome any enemy... even yourself.", she said and Superman was speechless.

"And I believe Batman surely has a plan.", she added and both laughed.

"I thank you. I'm sorry. You expected to see the mighty Superman and all I am is a mess.", he said. Kori smiled and took his hand. As he looked at her a giant grin graced her beautiful face and her green eyes shined bright. Clark blushed a bit trough the contact.

"That makes two. Thank you for bringing me up here. I feel better now."

"Me too. If you ever need something... call for me. I will hear it.", he said with a giant grin on his face as he flew off.

"Wait I still have your cape!", she tried to call after him, but he did not hear her or, more probably, ignored her. Kori sighed and then began laughing. Her laughter filled the air and several kilometres away a man with shining blue eyes smiled.

Kori landed besides the medics and all her friends were conscious again. She smiled at them and they just looked at her perplexed.

"What is going on, friends?", she asked with a cocked eyebrow. Blue Beatle stepped closer and pointed at the red cape she wore around herself like a blanket.

"Is that? No way...", he asked wide eyed and Kori giggled and blushed lightly.

"Yes. Superman saved me from Mongul and later we had a discussion and after I've told him I had cold he gave me his cape.", she answered an flabbergasted Blue Beatle.

"You mean Superman was HERE?!", Beast Boy cried out.

"Yes."

"Oh MAN! I have missed Superman! DAMN!", he broke down on the ground sobbing to himself while cursing his bad luck.

The five of them went back to the Titans Tower and back to their living room. To say the atmosphere was tense would be a rather large understatement. They were beaten and did not achieve nothing. They stepped towards the pizza, they left, only to notice that it was in fact cold. The mood sank more. Only Kori was in fact happy as she sat on the couch and cuddled into the red cape. It still had his warmth and was really comfortable. Kori decided to call him someday. As if the Presence heard her prayer they heard a knock on the window of the living room. Blue Beatle looked outside and his jaw hit the ground. He opened the window and all of them saw Superman levitating there with six boxes of pizza. Beast Boy let out a fangirly scream and fell to the ground and even Raven and Damien looked surprised.

"I just stopped the Vesuvius to destroy Naples and then I remembered Kori talking about pizza night. So I bought some and thought about bringing it. Still hot and fresh from the oven.", he smiled at them and placed the pizza on the table. He sat next to Kori and she flashed him a brilliant smile. He scratched his neck laughing. All the other Titans looked at them shocked, but gave up understanding the situation and ate pizza. Blue Beatle and Beast Boy were asking Superman a lot of different question and begged him to show his powers, while Damian and Raven ate their pizza in silence and Kori just looked at the Man of Steel besides her. He really was a great hero, but more important, a even greater person. She did not like to admit it, but she might have a crush on the Last Kryptonian...

* * *

 **I hoped you enjoyed the first part of "Godly Might". For all the ones who await the next chapter of "Ad victoriam per Deum Aureum": I have already written half of the chapter. Await the upload in the next days.**

 **-Arius**


End file.
